Blight
History (Submitted by Oracle 2.0) Blight: 2017 - Present Derek Powers was born into the lap of luxury, raised by his aunt and uncle after both his parents died in a domestic dispute when Derek was still a baby. As a child, Derek never wanted for anything and as he grew older, he developed a dominating personality with sociopathic behavior that went unchecked and unreported due to his aunt's significant resources and legal connections. Then when Derek was nineteen, his aunt passed away leaving Derek her sole beneficiary. With both his parents' and his aunt's fortunes all to himself, Derek liquidated his families medical research company after college and took job in LuthorCorp, where he eventually became Vice-President of Acquisitions. When Derek was in his thirties, he left the company after Lex Luthor gave control of the company to Miranda Tate (aka: Talia al Ghul). Within a few months of leaving LuthorCorp, Derek had successfully used his significant finances to take over AmerTek due to exploiting a legal loophole and capitalizing on the fallout when John Henry Irons went public about the company's ties to terrorism. Most business experts thought Powers' purchase to be a blunder, but he turned the company around and in 2020, he rebranded the company as Powers Global and in rapid succession bought out a number of leading tech firms, like Kord-Tech and StarrWare. Of course, these were all mere diversions to Derek Powers, who had set his sights on Wayne Enterprises. Year after year, Bruce Wayne managed to keep his family's company out of the hands of Powers until early 2024, when Derek Powers used a shell company to buy a controlling number of shares while Bruce Wayne was in the hospital after a heart attack. Of course, Derek didn’t get to hold on his prized gem for long. It was not long after that his attempts to secretly sell nerve gas to terrorists backfired, exposing himself to the deadly toxins, but not before he ordered Warren McGinnis killed to silence the would-be informant. Derek kept his exposure in check through experimental radioactive therapy for a short time and through the use of pseudoderm cosmetics until his "toxic personality" was exposed during a board meeting at Wayne-Powers. As the criminal "Blight", Powers became vindictive toward not only Batman and Bruce Wayne, but also Paxton Powers, new head of Wayne-Powers and Derek's son.Batwave Files: Blight Threat Assessment Resources * Unique Physiology (Unstable) * Superhuman Resilience * Radioactive Emission * Toxic/Acid Expulsion * Thermokinetic Properties * Business Management * Immense Wealth (Hidden Assets) Weaknesses * Mental Illness * Anger Management Issues Trivia and Notes Trivia * His Biographical Entry in Batwave Files has 1 page and was last updated 12/09/2026. Notes * This is the Derek Powers from the Earth-2027 Continuity, and therefore lives in Subsidiary-Reality B within Murum Tempus. Links and References * Appearances of Blight * Character Gallery: Blight Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Metahuman Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Married Characters Category:Bald Category:No Eyes Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Fugitives Category:Submitted by Oracle 2.0 Category:Earth-2027 Category:Mental Illness Category:Green Skin Category:Subsidiary Reality B Category:Sociopathic